


Останемся друг другу мы чужими

by Tinumbra



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Похоже, такие у них отношения: не дружат, а только изредка разговаривают. Стоит один раз заплакать на виду у маленького принца, укравшего у тебя бусы, и годами придется выслушивать все то дурное, что он скрывает ото всех остальных.
Kudos: 5





	Останемся друг другу мы чужими

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we may be better strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218384) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Как только их ноги коснулись пола и всепоглощающее сияние Биврёста осталось за спиной, стали видны вспышки потускнее: гаснущие всполохи молний и тлеющие как угли глаза великана, склонившего голову в знак приветствия. А еще совершенно невероятный сверкающий мост, ведущий к городу; когда Фрейя смогла оторвать от него взгляд, то увидела и сияние самого Асгарда — яркое, желтушное и холодное.  
Они оба неосознанно попятились, прижавшись поближе к отцу.  
— Говорил же, что надо взять с собой теплых вещей, — сказал он.  
— Какое большое море! — воскликнул Фрейр, вытянув шею, чтобы разглядеть получше.  
— Пойдем, — сказал отец, взяв их за руки. И они ступили на удивительный мост, который вел к золотым трубам, пронзающим небо.  
* * *  
В зале грянул голос Всеотца, да так громко, что Фрейя невольно задумалась, правда ли он такой могущественный или просто наводит шум…  
— Сердечно приветствуем наших собратьев из королевства Ванахейм, которые принесли с собой великое знание обо всех вещах, что растут и цветут!  
Сжав холодные ладони между коленок, Фрейя подвинулась и подставила огню руку, покрывшуюся гусиной кожей. Хоть ее платье было из плотной ткани — мягкое, темно-зеленое с белой окантовкой — но совсем без рукавов.  
— Ньёрд из ванов, мы благодарим тебя и принимаем в нашу семью, — сказал Один и поднял кубок.  
Их отец согнулся, неловко поднимаясь, и принял тост. Видимо, это было сигналом к началу пиршества, потому что вокруг них все потянулись к тарелкам, и в зале поднялся дружный гул голосов. Фрейр, всегда шустрый, тут же перегнулся через стол и принялся накладывать еду в тарелки: большие и все еще теплые ломти хлеба грубого помола, белое мясо с зажаристой корочкой, темное мясо с еще более темным соусом и непонятная горка, похожая на протертые с чем-то зеленым корнеплоды.  
— Интересно, как бы они выкручивались, если бы наш народ не ел мясо, — прошептал Фрейр, и Фрейя хихикнула:  
— Да уж, без «Отца» им никуда!  
Из-за того что она раньше никогда не ела столько жирного в один присест, в желудке появилась тяжесть. При этом все было очень вкусным — за исключением одного блюда, которое выглядело как дымящийся соус, но на поверку в нем оказались куски пересоленной рыбы. Сморщив нос, Фрейя стряхнула их с ложки обратно.  
— Не нравится? — Королева тепло улыбнулась. — Ты ведь Фрейя? Какие красивые у тебя бусы, милая. Сиф, тут еще одна девочка! Будет с кем поиграть.  
Сиф, у которой была чем-то испачкана щека, упрямо заявила:  
— Не хочу играть с девчонками!  
— Надеюсь, ты все же будешь мила с нашей гостьей и проявишь радушие, — вздохнула Фригг.  
— Сиф! — крикнул какой-то мальчишка с рыжими кудряшками и улыбкой до ушей, и та, сделав хоть и торопливый, но безукоризненный реверанс, убежала обратно к своему столу.  
— Ты замерзла, — сказал голос у нее за спиной. Обернувшись, Фрейя увидела темноволосого мальчика, сына Одина, которого тот представил вторым. «Мои сыновья — Тор и Локи».  
— Здесь гораздо холоднее, чем в Ванахейме, — ответила она. — Но я, наверное, привыкну.  
Локи некоторое время глядел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Фрейра. Так долго их ещё никто не рассматривал.  
— Вы не очень-то похожи на отца, — заметил он.  
На это мог быть только один ответ, и он был настолько очевиден, что Фрейя в некотором недоумении оглянулась на брата. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Мы пошли в маму, — сказала она.  
* * *  
В одном из залов дворца росло ничем не примечательное деревце — размером едва ли больше саженца, но охранялось оно как настоящее сокровище.  
— Наше больше, — заметил Фрейр.  
Отец положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Жизненный цикл нашего Древа подходит к концу. В этой форме оно еще молодо.  
Понятно, что Иггдрасиль Аенира не был настоящим деревом, но любой из Девяти миров мог по праву считать его своим. И даже заботиться о древе, если, конечно, знали, как это делается. Древо было не просто символом. Чем еще, Фрейя точно не знала, но их сюда позвали не только из-за того, что не ладилось с урожаем, а отец согласился уехать не только, чтобы отвлечь детей, пока мама в отъезде. К этому имело отношение Древо.  
Решив поэкспериментировать, Фрейя потянулась к одной из веточек. Почка под ее пальцами дернулась и раскрылась; когда она опустила руку, уже появился первый листок. Ухмыльнувшись сестре поверх дерева, Фрейр погладил еще одну почку, и она тоже ожила.  
Стражник — молодой парень с рыжеватой бородкой и скучной привычкой поглаживать рукоятку меча — сначала глянул на близнецов, потом на их отца. По лицу было видно, что он не может решить, то ли спросить их о чем-то, то ли отдать приказ.  
— Никогда не видел такой магии, — признался он.  
Фрейе стало любопытно, и она даже удивилась, что не подумала об этом раньше: какая же магия обитает в этом странном, со всех сторон окруженном водой месте?  
* * *  
У Сиф пропала ее лучшая пара сапог, и первыми об этом узнали те, кто сидел в библиотеке: она ворвалась туда подобно фурии и всех переполошила. Перед Фрейей лежали две раскрытые книги, а сама она мыслями витала где-то далеко, когда мимо пронеслась Сиф, по пути зацепив ногой стол; руки в боки и тяжело дыша от быстрого бега, она остановилась перед креслом, где сидел Локи.  
— А ну верни! — приказала она.  
Губы Локи дернулись.  
— Сколько шума.  
Он читал книгу; Сиф выхватила ее прямо у него из-под носа.  
— Я знаю, это твоя работа, — заявила она. — Видимо, ты думаешь, что это жуть как весело!  
Приподняв брови, Локи ровно спросил:  
— Что-то случилось?   
Сиф с силой стукнула его книгой по ребрам, и он засмеялся.  
<empty-line>  
Фрейя и не вспоминала об этом случае, пока однажды, вернувшись из ванны, не обнаружила, что из коробки пропали бусы. Искать она их не стала: они могли быть либо коробке, либо на шее — больше вариантов не было. Она даже ни у кого не стала ничего спрашивать, потому что кожаные перчатки Хогуна тоже кто-то украл, а затем вернул на место, и вещи Тора, стоило ему на несколько минут выпустить их из поля зрения, пропадали не меньше, чем на день.  
Локи очень хорошо умел прятаться, к тому же Фрейя, в отличие от Сиф, не любила устраивать сцен; немного подумав, она завернулась в свой самый теплый плащ и пошла прогуляться.  
Мост оказался гораздо длиннее, чем она помнила; первый раз с тех пор, как они прибыли в Асгард год назад, она собиралась пройти его из начала в конец. Воспоминание стерло с пейзажа налет знакомого и привычного, и город снова показался ей странным, желтым, как палая листва, искусно высеченным и непоколебимо суровым. Год назад Фрейя и подумать не могла, какой станет, и сама себя не узнала бы: высокая, светловолосая, в обитых мехом сапогах… а на шее ничего нет, хотя должны быть бусы матери.  
— Приветствую тебя, юная дочь ванов, — сказал Хеймдалль.  
Фрейе пришлось задрать голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо. На секунду она забыла, зачем пришла, невольно задумавшись, как долго он стоял здесь на одном и том же месте.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь бывает скучно? — спросила она.  
Хеймдалль не улыбнулся, но лицо под массивным шлемом смягчилось.   
— Я вижу все Девять миров, мне всегда есть на что посмотреть.  
— Ясно, — Фрейя воспользовалась этим, чтобы спросить: — А ты можешь найти что-нибудь маленькое? Например, бусы?  
— Только если скажешь, где искать.  
— Тогда можешь найти Локи?  
— А-а, — сказал Хеймдалль. — Озорник опять взялся за свои проделки.  
Фрейя вздохнула и села, потому что прогулка получилась долгой и прежде чем идти назад, нужно было дать ногам отдохнуть. Все казалось бессмысленным.  
— Он это делает только потому, что считает себя ужасно хитрым.  
— Может быть, он тебя дразнит, — сказал Хеймдалль громко. — Дергает девочек за косички, как все мальчишки.  
Фрейя нахмурилась. Её коса стала такой длинной, что ее каждое утро приходилось скручивать и закалывать на затылке. Но… наверное, Хеймдалль говорил не об этом.  
— Вовсе нет! — возмущенно сказал Локи, неожиданно появившись у нее за плечом. Он стоял так близко, а она даже не слышала, как он подошел. — Да кому вообще нужна эта чужачка!  
— Мне нет дела до твоих дурацких… я не… — Фрейя запнулась, лицо ее покраснело, в горле встал ком. — Здесь так холодно! — разрыдалась она наконец.  
Стыдно не было; вот если бы здесь были Фрейр или отец, и они чувствовали бы себя виноватыми, то да. Но ей было все равно, что подумает Локи, а Хеймдалль знал, как будет лучше: он не пытался ее развеселить, но и не застыл в растерянности. Вместо этого, он встал рядом на одно колено и своей большой ладонью погладил ее по голове.  
Вот так и получилось, что Фрейя сидела на сверкающем мосте, свесив ноги в мерцающие волны — с мокрым лицом, сопливая и жалкая — и всхлипывала себе в ладони:   
— Мне так... так не хватает зелени!   
Слева от нее сидел Страж, а справа, в осторожном отдалении, — принц Асгарда.  
* * *  
— Выглядит очень аппетитно, — пытаясь скрыть удивление, сказал отец.  
Поймав взгляд Фрейи, Фригг едва заметно подмигнула. Фрейю с семьей каждые два месяца приглашали на обед с королевской семьей, но сегодня впервые в меню появилось много блюд без мяса.  
— Это вы решили наши проблемы с гидропоникой, — напомнила Фригг.  
— У Фрейра есть несколько потрясающих идей, как лучше сохранять питательные вещества, в следующем году мы испытаем их, — сказал отец.  
— Вы что, оба хотите стать садоводами, когда вырастете? — спросил Тор так, что сразу стало ясно, для него «увлекательно» и «овощи» — понятия несовместимые.  
— Ну… да? — ответил Фрейр.  
Один расхохотался.   
— Друг мой, даже представить не могу, каково это — иметь таких послушных детей!  
Ньёрд окинул их ласковым взглядом.  
— Боюсь, тут нет никакого секрета. Только удача.  
Сидящий напротив Тор посмотрел на Локи и закатил глаза, а тот ответил ему знающей улыбкой.  
* * *  
Уроки проходили утром, а тренировки — в полдень, поэтому у Фрейи было достаточно много свободного времени. Днем она любила сидеть у Иггдрасиля, болтая со стражником, или прогуливаться по балкону над тренировочными аренами, слушая звон металла и крики битвы; а еще ей нравилось, отыскав в библиотеке очередную древнюю книгу, надолго погружаться в чтение.  
— Ты занял моё… — Она запнулась. — Оба моих места!  
— Не говори ерунды, — сказал Локи. Один из двух Локи. Первый действительно сидел в самом удобном кресле с раскрытой книгой на коленях. Второй — в кресле, что стояло у окна — на самом солнечном и теплом месте; он поднял руку и помахал глазеющей Фрейе.  
— Невероятно, — выдохнула она и, положив книги на стол, подошла к креслу у окна. Локи вежливо протянул ей руку, но когда она попыталась ее пожать, то схватила лишь воздух. Жутковато. — Он может говорить?  
Настоящий Локи захлопнул книгу, подняв облачко пыли.  
— Пока нет.  
— Заходи почаще, вместе читать приятнее.  
— Не получится, — сказал он, а его дубль сделал быстрый выпад рукой, изображая удар мечом.  
— Тебе необязательно становиться воином.  
Созданная им иллюзия рассеялась.  
— Я сын Одина. Кем еще мне быть?  
— Глупый вопрос.  
— Неужели? — И Локи откинулся на спинку кресла, положив руки на лежащую на коленях книгу. Фрейя никогда не видела его таким; он казался опасным — опаснее, чем когда в его руке был клинок. — Какой прок от садовников на войне? Вот что бы вы стали делать, если бы на нас напали?  
На минуту она опешила, ощутив почти что стыд; возможно, ответ прозвучал не очень смело и благородно, но, по крайней мере, он у неё был:  
— Мы бы кормили живых. И хоронили мертвых.  
* * *  
— Так-так, — протянул Фрейр. — Я слышал, мою сестренку называют прекраснейшей девой Асгарда. Бедная Сиф будет в ярости!  
Фрейя рассмеялась.  
— А я слышала, что вчера на тренировке она победила четверых мужчин, сама не получив ни царапины. Сомневаюсь, что ей есть до этого дело.  
Она надеялась, что, в конце концов, привыкнет к климату, но прошло уже шесть лет, а они с Фрейром до сих пор одевались теплее остальных и в числе последних убирали тяжелую зимнюю одежду в сундук под кроватью. Руки у них были ледяные: люди вздрагивали от их прикосновений. Целители говорили, что это особенности терморегуляции, ведь в Ванахейме было тепло, и телу не нужно было особо нагреваться, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
Пускай погода в Асгарде была холодной, тепло всегда можно было найти в людях. Фрейя каждый день учила растения жить и тянуться к солнцу, и иногда жизнь и тяга к солнцу переполняли её саму, тело искало ту же искру тепла и магии, которая мелькала между её пальцами и Иггдрасилем. Когда Фрейя была в таком настроении, люди провожали ее взглядами, а она смотрела на них в ответ. Распустив свои длинные, волнистые волосы, она ходила среди воинов в поисках их тёплых рук и жарких поцелуев.  
— Сколько предложений на этой неделе? — полюбопытствовала Идунн. — Вот, придержи.  
Фрейя надавила на молодую яблоньку, чтобы она встала прямее, и Идунн привязала ее к колышку.  
— Два. Но стихов никто не писал.  
Идунн порозовела.  
— Браги думает, что в них главное — длина. Но стоит признать, его искренность подкупает.  
— Ты не согласилась?  
— Мы еще молоды, — улыбнулась Идунн. — Повзрослеем, тогда и поженимся.  
Да, Фрейя была молода, она наслаждалась жизнью и, хотя ей нравилось чувствовать себя желанной, флиртовать и заниматься сексом, она пока не могла связать это с любовью, которая объединяла ее родителей или ощущалась в кратком прикосновении рук Одина и Фригг.  
* * *  
Отец стал слишком стар, чтобы работать, и близнецы договорились, что на первые полгода стражем Иггдрасиля станет Фрейр. Будет ухаживать за ним, направлять рост и следить за тем, чтобы место Асгарда во Вселенной оставалось незыблемым.   
Фрейя же покинула город, начав работать за его пределами — на островах с почти бесплодной почвой и в великолепных Асгардских теплицах, где, в основном, трудились женщины, старики и кто по какой-то причине не мог осваивать воинское дело. Но даже в этих всеми забытых местах — вообще-то, особенно в них — люди толковали о том и о сем, распускали сплетни и интересовались жизнью в столице. Тройка воинов получила своё популярное имя, и положение Сиф теперь было неясно. Подвигами Тора восхищались, усмехались им, но никогда не обсуждали подолгу. Что касается Локи — все уважали его обширные познания, но магию не понимали, а словам не верили.  
«Сыновья Одина, — говорили в народе. — Тор и Локи». Тор, и Локи. Его всегда называли вторым.  
Фрейя родилась позже брата, хоть и в тот же час. Когда люди упоминали их в разговоре, порядок имён всегда был случайным.  
Она заметила Локи, когда работала в поле, руководя первой посадкой в этом году; он сидел на крыше небольшой пристройки возле стены  
Фрейя замерла с мешком зёрен в руках. Он был принцем, поэтому вполне мог интересоваться тем, как продвигается работа на полях Асгарда; даже Один иногда приезжал, выслушивал доклады и хвалил людей за хорошо выполненную работу. Но Локи смотрел на Фрейю, на её волосы, собранные в косы и уложенные в тугие пучки на затылке, на грязные сапоги и перепачканные до локтей руки.  
— Чем я могу помочь, принц Одинсон?  
Они не были друзьями. Не совсем. И, несмотря на свойственную ей внимательность, она не заметила, когда он пришёл. Локи с маленькой усмешкой глядел на неё сверху вниз и молчал; она знала, что видит его, только потому, что он этого хочет.  
Она изменила вопрос:  
— Как давно ты здесь?  
— Твой брат передаёт привет, — сказал он, спрыгивая на землю; мягко, почти неслышно коснувшись ногами утоптанной земли. Или это правда он, или его иллюзии научились двигаться так же бесшумно. Но гадать не пришлось: Локи протянул руку, подвигая её в сторону, чтобы дать дорогу Освину, который проходил мимо, пошатываясь под грузом поливальных шлангов.  
— Как он там?  
— Занят, — не раздумывая, сказал Локи.  
— Может, ты всё-таки…  
Коснувшись её щеки тремя пальцами, Локи вдруг посмотрел на неё так, словно собирался поцеловать. Как если бы имел на это право и словно уже знал вкус её губ. Фрейя позволила ему смотреть — всего пару секунд, ради жаркой волны, прокатившейся по телу, но прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись, сделала шаг назад.  
— Ты ведь не ради меня пришёл, верно?  
Локи сухо рассмеялся:  
— Ты слишком умна для здешней солдатни, Ванир. Почему ты осталась?  
Она помолчала, дожидаясь, когда он посмотрит ей в глаза, и только тогда холодно заметила:  
— Ты говоришь не обо мне.  
Он нахмурился.  
— Кем бы ты меня ни считала, я не дезертир.  
— А я не такая податливая, как брат.  
Хмурое выражение на его лице застыло и ожесточилось. «Попался», — подумала Фрейя. Он всегда умел лгать только лишь словами.  
* * *  
— Фрейя! — воскликнул Тор и крепко её обнял.  
Он всегда очень радовался при встрече, но каждый раз будто удивлённо, из-за чего Фрейе казалось, что, стоит зайти за угол, и он тут же забывает о её существовании. Она давно перестала принимать это близко к сердцу, только не хватало смелости сказать ему, что для члена королевской семьи это не очень-то располагающая черта.  
— Ты с нами выпьешь! — объявил он. — И ты тоже! — он указал на Фрейра.  
Улыбка Фрейи стала несколько напряжённой. Тор и его друзья, грозные и одновременно добродушные в трезвом виде, превращались в карикатуры самих себя, когда выпивали слишком много. Хотя в отношении неё никто из них не переступал рамок приличий; а некоторые вели себя более чем достойно: даже если у них что-то было, они никогда не настаивали, получив отказ после. С мужчинами, в общем-то, было просто. Что касается Сиф, они с Фрейей никогда друг друга не понимали, но взаимного уважения было достаточно обеим.  
— Твоё здоровье! — Фандрал поднял кубок, смотря на неё. От его улыбки ей невольно представилось, как выглядят её губы, когда касаются вина, и вырез её платья, демонстрирующий плавный изгиб спины, ласкаемый отблесками огня. — Некоторые в городе очень по тебе скучали.  
— Приятно слышать. — От напитка во рту оставалось лёгкое ягодное послевкусие, которое так ей нравилось; она пила небольшими глоточками, чтобы не опьянеть, наслаждаясь и жаром от камина, и теплом, которое разливалось внутри от вина.  
Ели неторопливо, смакуя эль и вино и развлекая друг друга разными историями. Пока Тор рассказывал случай на недавнем состязании (уже изрядно приукрашенный бардами), остальные то и дело выкрикивали комментарии и бросались в него хлебными шариками. Брат Фрейи всегда был веселее и говорливее, и для таких случаев у него в запасе неизменно было несколько забавных историй про объездку лошадей. Фрейя же, хотя и знала порядки таких застолий, развлечь пирующих, в общем-то, ничем особенно не могла.   
— Как тебе живётся вдали от города? — поинтересовалась Сиф.  
— Да, Фрейя, как ты теперь развлекаешься? — спросил Локи, прежде чем она успела ответить. Он вроде бы никогда раньше не звал её по имени, и сейчас выделил последний слог чуть сильнее, чем надо. — Должно быть, без брата тебе очень одиноко. А ночи такие у нас такие холодные.  
— Локи, — прикрикнул на него Фрейр — чуточку фамильярно, как показалось Фрейе. Так вот, значит, в чём дело.  
— Я не понял шутки, — медленно и отчётливо сказал Тор. До него пока не дошло, но он уже начал догадываться — так тихо стало за столом. Пока все остальные, одурманенные выпитым, соображали, что сказать, Локи добавил: — А что такого? Всех остальных в городе они уже перебрали.  
Фрейя положила вилку.  
— Думаю, тебя это не касается.  
Локи посмотрел ей в глаза:  
— Шалава хладнокровная, — сказал он, будто и сам в это верил.  
— Локи! — Сиф вскочила, сжав кулаки.  
— Второй сын, — ответила ему Фрейя.  
Лицо Локи исказилось. Он практически бесшумно оттолкнулся от стола, встал и покинул комнату.  
— Ну замечательно, — пробормотал Тор себе в кубок. Затем неверной рукой брякнул его на стол. — Наверное, я должен…  
— Не надо, — перебил его Фрейр и переглянулся с сестрой. Она кивнула, и они оба поднялись. — Разве это ты нас оскорбил? Мы разберёмся с ним. Он пьян и наверняка уже понял, что сморозил глупость.  
Они покинули комнату, оставив воинов сидеть за столом. За спиной грянул чей-то неуклюжий смех — очевидно, кто-то пытался сгладить неловкое молчание. К щекам Фрейи запоздало прилила кровь; она демонстративно взяла брата за руку, и он сжал её пальцы:  
— Я уверен — он уже раскаивается.  
Локи сидел на ступеньках у своей комнаты. Они расположились рядом, ненавязчиво окружив его с обеих сторон. Он казался таким напряжённым, что Фрейя не рискнула протянуть руку, опасаясь, что он может ударить в ответ.   
— Я сделал глупость, — сказал Локи, смотря прямо перед собой.  
— И это значит… — подтолкнул его Фрейр.  
— Прошу прощения.  
— Брат, ты не мог бы?.. — попросила Фрейя.  
Фрейр слегка похлопал его по закаменевшему плечу и поднялся на ноги. Он и сам выпил лишнего, но это было заметно только по походке.  
Когда они остались одни, и тишина стала давящей, она сказала:  
— Ну? Я слышала извинение, теперь хочу узнать, почему ты это сказал.  
Локи отклонился назад, опершись руками о пол. Затем мрачно ответил:  
— Вряд ли причина достойная.  
— Мне вообще сложно представить хоть одну.  
— Тор стает королём.  
Неожиданно. Она не знала, что на это ответить.  
— Я слышал, как отец сказал. Это уже точно… о, я в курсе, что все и так всегда это знали. Просто я-то думал, что он — единственный, кто всё ещё не может решить, но я был в зеркале и всё слышал. Подумал: «Вот оно. Наконец-то!» Но это не всё, что он сказал. — Локи глубоко, с шумом вздохнул. — Оказывается, обо мне он даже и не думал.  
Фрейя всё ещё злилась на него и сдерживала себя, что немного сбивало с толку. Он не должен был рассказывать об этом ей. Но чуткость к чужому горю всегда была её проклятьем. Вспомнив, как Фрейр похлопал его по плечу, она решилась накрыть его руку своей, и почувствовала, как сильно Локи напрягся, сдерживая порыв отдёрнуться.  
— Он всегда хотел сделать его королём, а теперь Тор всё испортит. Не специально, но испортит.  
Значит, дело не в ревности. Локи назвал её так, потому что думал, что в их семье такие же отношения, как у него, что Фрейя тоже живет в тени недостатков брата, жадно пытаясь вырваться вперед. И оценивает себя только в сравнении с ним, по умению владеть собой и по тому, как яростно бьётся внутри тайная, беспомощная и неугасимая любовь к нему.  
Да, Фрейя была готова защищать брата любой ценой, но это единственное, в чём они с Локи были похожи.  
— Он станет посмешищем во всех Девяти мирах, — сказал Локи.  
Он уже немного успокоился, видимо, приняв какое-то решение, и вдруг чем-то неуловимо напомнил ей Фригг. Впервые Фрейя задумалась, а что королева-мать думает о своих детях? Насколько любит их, как оценивает их достоинства и недостатки… она умело это скрывала.  
Сыновья Одина — так звали их в народе.  
* * *  
У Фрейи на лодыжке был шрам — длинный и тонкий, как нить, и белый, как облако на её и без того бледной коже. То, как она его получила, — скучная история. Поскользнулась на влажной земле и напоролась на острый край лопаты; но Фрейя любила приподнимать юбку и с улыбкой рассматривать его в зеркале. Кроме этого шрама на её теле не было никаких отметок — не считая нескольких бледных веснушек на носу, но они у неё с самого детства.  
Она могла бы придумать про него интересную историю, но только не в Асгарде. У Аениров было принято гордиться шрамами, полученными в сражениях, каждый из которых показывал умение воина выживать в битве. Светловолосая Фрейя, никому не известная садовница, не совершала славных подвигов на поле брани. Её стихией была любовь.  
Фрейя выросла в Асгарде и, хоть так и не смогла влиться в здешнее общество, за прожитые тут годы она поняла одно: Ванирам повезло, что за всю историю они воевали с Аенирами всего лишь раз. Планета — кишащая натренированными воинами, разобщёнными, не имеющими цели, в то время, как их предков сплачивала война, — она напоминала Фрейе некое живое существо, которое беспокойно дремало, сжавшись в комок в ожидании весны.  
Какой прок от садовников на войне?  
Теперь её ответ был более уверенным. Теперь она бы сказала:  
«Но сейчас нет войны, принц Одинсон».  
Какой же прок от тебя?  
* * *  
Деревья могут трепетать только листьями, у Игграсиля же дрожала — почти незаметно — кора, будто бы Древо, чувствуя все Девять миров разом, вздрагивало отчего-то всем телом. Фрейя с любопытством погладила ствол и, пытаясь успокоить его, начала тихо напевать детские песни, которые когда-то пела ей мать, — слова почти позабылись, но мелодии были свежи в памяти — и ещё прилежно заученные сказания асгардцев. Те, что подходили случаю.  
В воздухе висело ощутимое напряжение, от которого было трудно дышать, поэтому она пошла прогуляться, по пути заново знакомясь с искусственной и суровой красотой этого места. Сегодняшнее празднование продлится очень долго, от шума будет практически невозможно спрятаться, поэтому Фрейя решила смириться с неизбежным, ну а пока набиралась сил, прячась в тени высоких колонн под главным залом. Как выяснилось, пряталась не одна она; впереди мелькнул искривлённый силуэт рогатого шлема, а затем показался и сам Локи. Остановившись, она повернулась уйти.  
— Не стоит, — сказал он, не смотря на неё. — Я уже видел тебя.  
— Разве тебе не надо сейчас… — она хотела сказать: «быть с семьёй», но замолкла на полуслове. Однако Локи всё равно ответил:  
— О, наверное. — Он умолк на миг, но вскоре продолжил: — Только представь, каким самодовольным он стал, когда стало ясно, что братик ему не конкурент. Пусть конкуренция и была всего лишь убогой иллюзией. Мои иллюзии куда лучше. А ты что думаешь?  
Похоже, такие у них отношения: не дружат, а только изредка разговаривают. Стоит один раз заплакать на виду у маленького принца, укравшего у тебя бусы, и годами придется выслушивать все дурное, что он скрывает от остальных. «Намного легче делиться таким, не будучи друзьями», — подумалось Фрейе.  
Локи смотрел на неё, и что-то в его лице говорило ей о первых морозах, о лезвиях травинок, покрывшихся инеем в преддверии долгих, зимних ночей. «Шалава хладнокровная», — так назвал её Локи, который видит и изобличает в людях собственные недостатки; а она и не подумала, что в этой фразе важнее прилагательное.  
Фрейя поразмыслила, насколько откровенный дать ответ, и решила, что скажет правду:  
— Он не готов.  
Лицо Локи изменилось: он удивился — впрочем, как и всегда, когда разговаривал с ней. Льда как не бывало.  
— Это очевидно.  
— Он…  
— Я матери так и сказал, — перебил Локи. — Знаешь, что она ответила? «Твой отец в своё время тоже не был к этому готов. Но он стал достойным, со временем».  
— Ты думаешь, Тор станет?  
— Надеюсь. Очень на это надеюсь. Хоть и не должен.  
Где-то далеко, с высоты, зазвонил колокол, и Фрейя подняла глаза.  
— Тем, кто сидит на дальних местах, пора готовиться к церемонии.  
— Кто знает. Может, она окажется не такой уж беспросветно скучной.  
Она улыбнулась прощаясь:  
— Всего доброго.  
Локи как будто хотел засмеяться, но вместо этого склонил голову:  
— Прощай.  
Он остался в тени, а Фрейя покрепче укуталась в плащ, унимая пробежавшую по всему телу дрожь, и пошла вверх по ступеням навстречу солнцу.


End file.
